Heartbreak Hotel
by GIRLwriter15
Summary: After the book Johnny and Dally live , the Curtis' get new neighbors.  Will the socs see this as a perfect revenge plan?  The boys have love issues while five familiar faces return.  Will they all meet at Heartbreak Hotel? ALL BOYSXOCS


**Chapter 1: New Neighbors**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. They belong to S.E. Hinton.**

The first official day of the summer of 66'. Ponyboy sat with his nose in a book on the front porch with Johnny, Dally, and Two-Bit. Darry had the day off and was inside with the paper. They were waiting for Sodapop and Steve to get off work so they could finally do something worth their while. Johnny had brought up girls and that got Dallas and Two-Bit started. Luckily, Soda wasn't there. Nobody talked about girls while he was around. After Sandy left, it was hard to do really anything fun around him.

Just as Pony caught glimpse of Soda and Steve, he also saw two a car pull up in front of the house across the street. The old two story place had been up for sale most of the past year and nobody stayed to long in it. The 'for sale' sign had been finally taken down about a week ago. When the last two members of the gang pulled up and Darry came out, all of them watched as three girls hopped out of the car.

The driver was tall and thin. Her blonde hair had brown at the top and through out the rest of the waves that reach her shoulder blades. The tank top she was wearing showed off her tan skin. She had the strangest teal blue eyes. Right behind her was the smallest of the three. Her hair was long and red. She was peach colored and had green almost grey eyes. Her body was thinner than the first girl, but wasn't too thin. Exiting out of the other door was the third and final girl. Her hair was long and a brown, gold color. Her eyes were chocolate brown.

The greasers gawked at the girls as a truck and car pulled up. Four girls stepped out this time.

A small, pale girl ran up to the red head. She had hazel eyes and long, tan hair. She was just fragile looking as her friend. She had rode with a girl that headed straight for the back of the truck. Her short, black hair was flipping out at the ends. The undone button-up shirt was showing off her small figure under the white tank top. She had dark colored eyes that appeared black like Johnny's. Joining her was the driver of the other car. The long, brown haired girl was joking around with her as they climbed into the back of the truck. Her eyes were just as brown as the girl in the first car. The last girl had joined them on the flap. Her blonde hair was cut short and was covered by a bandana. A band-aid covered part of her cheek.

Steve elbowed Dally as Two-Bit did the same to Johnny. They ended up sitting on the front porch all day watching the girls unload their things. Pony started to think that only three of the girls lived in the house, but couldn't remember seeing of the other girls around town.

The girls had eventually moved all the boxes after a small wrestle between the blonde with short hair and the red head. The black hair girl had laughed at first then yelled, "Roach let go of Pipsqueak before I get down there." They had talked most of the time and there was the occasional curse. The girl with black hair had eventually taken off her over shirt leaving her in nothing but a tank and tan shorts. That's when she had called Pipsqueak over.

From her seat on the side of the truck bed, she had said something then handed her some money. The red head grabbed the other small girl of the group and walked across the street toward them.

She leaned against the fence while her friend stayed back. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hello," Darry called out.

"Are you boys gonna keep gawking at us or come over and introduce yourselves?" She waited until we all started off the front before walking back to her group.

She ran up the front steps and pokes her head inside before taking a seat on the front porch. The first girl they saw walked out and gave them a smile. She gave them a wave as she said, "Hello."

Darry stepped forward to introduce himself. "I'm Darry Curtis. My brothers and I live across the street." He pointed to Pony then Soda, "That's Ponyboy and Sodapop."

"I'm Marty Knight," she said before pointing to the red head the one with black hair, "Little sisters, Pipsqueak and Jaybird." Pipsqueak gave them all a smile while Jaybird nodded to them. "So, who all are the rest of you?"

Soda spoke up pointing to everyone, "This is Steve Randle, that's Johnny Cade, Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews, and Dallas Winston."

Jaybird hopped off the truck and ran up the front steps with her friend in tow. "This is Megan Stacey," she introduced her brown haired friend. Pointing to the pale girl she said, "That's Willow Pierce." Next was the one with the bandana, "She's Sam Fields, but we call her Roach." The last girl had moved to take a seat next to Willow, "Last, but not least is Nikki Evans."

Everyone got real quiet for a while before Marty spoke up, "Would you boys like to stay for dinner? We're having burgers." The guys looked at one another, many gave shrugs.

"Why not?" Darry said.

Everyone had started talking. For Ponyboy, it was nice to see Sodapop talking to a girl again. He and Steve were leaning against the bottom of the porch talking to Jaybird and Megan. Two-Bit was sharing a beer with Roach while Dally and Nikki shared a smoke. Darry eventually went inside to help Mary. The last four kids were on the steps talking.

"Hey, Jay, maybe I should tell the story of why we call her Roach," Megan teased. She was wanting to start trouble as usual.

As Jaybird opened her mouth, Roach shot out of her seat and went after Megan. She ran past Jay, but not before pushing her just enough to send her off the railing and onto the ground. She landed with a thump as the air left her lungs. As she lifted herself onto her elbows, her hand shot to the back of her head where a bump was forming.

Soda bent down to help her up. "Are you alright?" he asked inspecting her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I'm not sure about those two if they spend all night," she threatened. Sodapop brushed off dirt on her back then gave her one of his famous smiles that made most girls squeal with joy. She gave him one just as good.

Marty and Darry leaned out the front door to see quite a scene. Dally and Nikki was quiet looking away from one another. Willow and Johnny were whispering back and forth while Ponyboy was leaning close to Pipsqueak as she read her book. Steve and Two-Bit were laughing and cheering on the small fight between Roach and Megan. At the point, Megan had Roach in a headlock. Soda was preoccupied making sure Jaybird was okay. Darry looked at Marty for her opinion. She just shook her head before turning back to the group.

"Hey, foods done."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed. This is the first Outsiders' fanfic I've written in a long time. My Steve story is going to be deleted. I have another ID, GarwinBabe26. I have slowly lost interest in those stories, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would review on those. I feel like no one is reading them. Please review, even if it is update soon!**


End file.
